


Rapine

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1122]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony wants Gibbs to be his pirate, but Gibbs refuses because it's a school night. What happens instead?





	Rapine

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/27/2002 for the word [rapine](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/05/27/rapine).
> 
> rapine  
> The act of plundering; the seizing and carrying away of another's property by force.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #585 Not on a school night.
> 
> I apologize in advance for my questionable use of this word.

# 

Rapine

“Please, Gibbs. You can be the pirate and rapine my luscious body.”

“Not on a school night, Tony.”

“But?”

“You know the rules. Scenes are for when we have time to act them out properly. Week nights are for the boat.”

Tony sighed. “You could pillage me against the boat.”

Gibbs shook his head, his lips curling up in amusement at how far Tony was trying to take this idea. “Maybe some other time.”

“You always say that and never follow through.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, “Ok.”

Gibbs patted one of the ribs of the boat, “Stand here.”

Tony followed Gibbs’ directions, “Now what?”

“Now we work on the boat together.” Gibbs handed Tony some sandpaper and demonstrated the movement that Tony would need to do.

What Gibbs neglected to mention was that while Tony was sanding the boat, he would be working Tony's wood.

**Author's Note:**

> I did get a story written for tomorrow, so I have 1 story ready and then I'll completely run out of stories that are written. Muse needs to get her butt in gear. Hopefully muse will write a bunch this weekend. Wish me luck!
> 
> 2017 prompts are complete. I will be starting on the 2018 prompts soon. My goal is to finish all the prompts in my 2018 prompt collection by the end of 2019. Here's hoping I can accomplish this. Instructions are below if you would like to get in on the 2018 prompting.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
